Poco a poco
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Tenten Los Sentimientos Tiene confundidos , de sabre si ESTÁ enamorada de Neji o de Kiba . Despues va notando una Quien realmente ama .
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola! pzZ soii nueva por aki ii eh decidido poner un fic para "tomar ambiente"XD...bueno komienzo kon un kibaten ...ke espero sea de su agrado , si lo es...subire varios kapitulos...si no...lo terminare lo antes posible XD**

**jajaja**

**weno sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo:**

_**Capitulo 1**_

**_"La nota"_**

Era un día lluvioso, toda la aldea se resguardaba en sus casas tomando un té caliente o hasta durmiendo. Pero había 4 personas las cuales no estaban en sus casas…: Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten y Gay.

Bajo la lluvia entrenaban arduamente, no tenían el nombre del mejor equipo de Konoha por el puro antojo. Rock Lee era el más rápido de la aldea, Tenten la mejor en manejar las herramientas ninjas, Neji el mejor ninja en taijutsu de la aldea y… Gay simplemente el más patético del equipo (por dios que maestro no es patético).

Acabó el entrenamiento, todos estaban agotados, sucios de lodo y mojados. Cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Tenten se despidió y se fue, en el camino iba pensando en ese chico que le quitaba suspiros y admiraciones… un buen amigo, a la mejor más que eso, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Tenten!...

Ella se extraño, la primera vez que hablaba con él.

-¡Ahhh!... hola mmmm… ¿qué pasa?- contesto Tenten

-Ten… te lo mandan…- dijo Shino, después se retiro

Era un papel, Tenten lo abrió y lo vio:

_TENTEN:_

_A LAS 12:30 AM EN LA PUERTA ESCONDIDA DE LA HOJA_

Era demasiado raro, ni siquiera venia el remitente.

En fin, lo único que ella deseaba era llegar a su casa, tomar un baño, ponerse ropa seca y después investigar de quien venía ese curioso recado.

Después de hacer todo lo que deseaba se recostó en su cama y pensó…

-De Shino no puede ser… se rumora que el ama a Ino- Pensó la kunoichi – ¡Ya se! Hinata me ayudara, ella conoce bien la letra de todos porque ayudo a Iruka a calificar unos exámenes.

Se puso un suéter y se dirigió a la casa Hyuga. En el camino encontró a aquel hombre que le robaba un dos que tres suspiros…Neji.

-Hola Tenten- Se le dirigió el Hyuga.

-Hola Neji – dijo la kunoichi.

- ¿A dónde te diriges?- preguntó.

- Iba a tu casa en este mismo instante-contesto

-Te acompaño-

Tenten iba muy feliz, con el hombre que tanto amaba, pero no estaba segura que si Neji sentía lo mismo hacia ella, iba muy feliz como si ella lo tomara como un amigo, pero Neji muy nervioso; pareciera como si estuviera hablando con la Hokage Tsunade o con su tío Hiashi.

Neji sentía lo mismo por Tenten hacia la misma persona, pero parecía que le costaba un poco de trabajo expresarlo.

-Bueno hemos llegado, pasa- dijo Neji mientras le hacía con una seña y abría la puerta cordialmente.

-Bienvenido Neji nissan, gusto en verte Tenten- dijo Hinata

-Hola- Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno me voy a bañar- añadió Neji mientras se alejaba, pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver de nuevo a la kunoichi de cabello castaño…

-Y ¿a que se debe tu visita?- Dijo Hinata

- Bueno veras hoy en la tarde Shino me dio una nota pero realmente no se de quien sea, tu ayudaste un día a calificar los exámenes a Iruka y como veras… mmmm realmente ya conoces la letra de todos y quería saber si reconoces esta letra- Dijo Tenten mientras le tendía un trozo de papel garabateado.

-Mmm haber préstame el papel.

Hinata se quedo congelada al ver el papel, la letra correspondía a quien amaba tanto.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! No sé ni idea de hecho quien sabe de quién será,-

Hinata se levanto y con una amarga sonrisa se retiro rápidamente…

-Mmmmm que raro Hinata nunca se comporta así tendré q regresar a mi casa y quedarme con la duda…

Tenten se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ya te vas…

Alguien le grito y subió la mirada, era Neji apurándose a secar su cabello para despedirse de su amada.

-A si… ya me voy- contestó ella.

Neji bajó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia ella…

-Está bien pero puedo pedirte algo; es un… consejo- le dijo el genio de los Hyuga.

-Mmmmmm claro es mas ya sabes que somos amigos.

- Bueno veras… yo… amo mucho a una chica… muy cercana de hecho, siempre la veo… es una amiga y… quiero invitarla a salir pero… no sé, qué tal si ella no siente lo mismo por mi- dijo el ojiperla.

Tenten se desilusiono, pues pensó que Neji estaba enamorado de otra

-Pues dile lo que sientes y si ella te corresponde que bien, aunque… sea quien sea ella… igual te amara de la misma forma- dijo ella sonrojándose mientras se quedaba prendida un rato de los ojos de Neji…tan serios, fríos, atractivos…-Neji…-dijo ella en un susurro apenas escucharle para ambos…

-…- Neji igual quedo mirando la esbelta figura de ella…

Tenten abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Llego a su casa y se acostó en su cama y al mismo tiempo se quedo dormida.

…

Llego el día siguiente, era momento de saber quién era el de la nota misteriosa.

Tomo un baño, se arreglo y fue en camino.

Eran las 12:30 una buena hora, se acercaba más a la puerta y a lo lejos vio un perro blanco: era Akamaru.

Ella lo conocía muy bien, había jugado con el veces anteriores cuando se lo encargaban a Hinata.

-Viniste Tenten-¿…?

Tenten levando el rostro hacia arriba...era Kiba

**jajaja...revicionezz?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten levando el rostro hacia arriba...era Kiba

-Ahhhh… Esté realmente venía a una cita pero no se de quien sea-Dijo Tenten

-Bueno ahora ya lo sabes-

-Jeje tienes razón-

Tenten era la segunda vez que hablaba con Kiba, realmente la primera solo fue un hola, estaba un poco incomoda no sabía que tema de conversación sacar.

-Te parece si ¿vamos a caminar al bosque?-Dijo Kiba

-Ah! Si está bien- Respondió Tenten

Mientras caminaban… Akamaru iba hasta adelante pareciera como si supiera adonde irían.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Comento Kiba rompiendo el silencio

-Mmm sinceramente no mucha-Respondió Tenten

-Qué te parece comer unos dumpings-Dijo Kiba

-Me parece bien-Dijo Tenten

Llegaron al origen de los dumplings.

-Mmm me da unos picantes por favor-Dijo Kiba

-Claro un segundo por favor-Respondió la dueña del restaurant- Y usted señorita de que va a querer-

-Mmm me gustarían unos dulces- Respondió Tenten

Mientras traían su botana, Tenten y Kiba se quedaron mirándose fijamente

-Y por qué lo hiciste-Dijo Tenten

-Hacer ¿Qué?- Respondió Kiba

-Invitarme ni siquiera te conozco muy bien-

-A pues veras sinceramente quería conocerte mejor, pues Lee me ha dicho que eres una buena amiga-

-Jeje me alegra que se expresen así de mí-

-Bueno que tal si recibimos la comida y vamos a caminar al bosque?-

-Sería una buena idea… -Respondió Tenten mientras mostraba la sonrisa que más le gusta a Kiba

Le dieron los dumplings, Kiba pago las dos órdenes y salieron del restaurant, a comer en un lugar más relajado.

-Llegamos…-Dijo Kiba

Llegaron al bosque, era realmente cómodo para cualquier cita de cualquier ocasión, en ese momento nadie estaba entrenando lo cual era muy raro. Se sentaron en un tronco partido y comenzaron a comer.

-Jejeje me cae muy bien Akamaru-Comento Tenten

-Si es buen chico, sin contar lo mucho que me ayuda en mis peleas-Contesto Kiba

-Guau!-Ladro Akamaru como si el supiera de que están hablando

-Jajajaja- Rieron los dos

El cielo se obscureció y comenzó a llover.

-Ahhh lo debí suponer si ayer llovió hoy tenía que llover mmmm…-Dijo Tenten

Rápidamente Kiba se quitó su chamarra y rápidamente se la cubrió a Tenten

-Toma-Dijo Kiba

-No. No te preocupes tú… te mojaras-Dijo Tenten

-No, no importa-

Kiba abrazo a Tenten la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, mientras Akamaru estaba resguardado en la chamarra de Kiba que en ese instante la portaba Tenten.

-Mmmm perdón por la interrupción pero Tenten tiene que ir a entrenar-Dijo Neji

La sonrisa que tenía ese momento Tenten cambio a un confundido sentimiento, el fuerte abrazo en el que ella estaba perdida se fue haciendo más débil cada vez más hasta que los dos bajaron completamente los brazos y poniéndolos a los costados de su mismo cuerpo.

-Ammm perdón Neji pero ya soy demasiado grande para saber a qué hora es mi entrenamiento-Dijo Tenten un poco molesta

-Si eso si lo sé pero con ese abrazo aplicarías la frase de "se me fue el tiempo"-Respondió Neji

-Realmente solo era un abrazo nada de otro mundo-Dijo Tenten algo sonrojada

-Si pero te aseguro que en poco tiempo ese abrazo se convertirá en algo mas-Dijo Neji con la voz un poco quebrada

-Si piensan que entre Kiba y yo hay algo este equivocado, no hay nada entre él y nunca lo abra-Dijo Tenten totalmente enfurecida

La mirada de Kiba se puso pesada y triste, esa actitud que traía se desbordo mientras recordaba lo que Tenten había dicho hace algunos instantes.

-Mmm Ya me voy odio estar discutiendo con tigo- Dijo Tenten muy enfurecida volteo a ver a Kiba, vio que no la miraba y se fue.

-Mmm Perdón Neji por mi culpa sucedió esto- Dijo Kiba un poco tímido

-Mmm no importa pero… Tenten tiene novio así que no te metas con ella- Respondió Neji.

Kiba se quedó impactado con lo que acababa de oír era imposible que ella tuviera novio.

-¡Ahí! Maldito Neji lo odio, que le pasa venirme a gritar mjm-Dijo Tenten mientras abría la puerta de su casa

Tenten se dirigió a su cuarto sin saludar a alguien en casa.

-Mmm realmente no quería que quedara así la cita con Kiba, fui cruel al no despedirme mmm- Pensó Tenten mientras recordaba el abrazo

-Y para colmos me traje su chamarra-

-Guau- Se oyó un pequeño ladrido dentro de la chamarra.

-Mmm un ladrido… hay no me traje la chamarra con todo y Akamaru-Dijo Tenten

Reviso y efectivamente era Akamaru

-Kiba me dijo que lo necesita para pelear será mejor que se lo vaya a dejar mañana y por ahí iré a mi entrenamiento… aunque no quiera ver la cara de Neji-Pensó Tenten mientras abrazaba la chamarra de Kiba.

Jajajaja otro capitulo espero que les guste! Jejejejeje lo subiré cada semana!¡

[I KIBA]


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten tomo a Akamaru lo puso en su cabeza, tomo la chamarra entre sus brazos y salio.

La lluvia avía acabo y se veía un gran colorido arco iris, en ese momento vio a Neji en camino a su casa, pero Tenten ya no sentía ese sentimiento de cariño, comprensión y amor a el, ahora sentía un odio tremendo y una furia descontrol ante, hacia aquel chico que hace unas horas lo amaba con toda el alma.

-Hola!-Dijo aquel chico de larga cabellera

-Ah que quieres?- Contesto Tenten con un poco de desprecio a esa persona

-Solo quería hacerte la platica- Dijo Neji

-Mmmm ya la hicimos no ? - Dijo Teten- Si quieres platicar ahora no estoy ocupada búscame luego

Neji se quedo desconsolado e impactado cuando vio que llevaba la chamarra de Kiba y mas por que se acercaba al campo de entrenamientos, pues avía dejado en ese momento a Hinata en ese momento.

Tenten estaba realmente emocionada por aquel chico que en unos momentos vería. Estaba tan emocionada que se arreglo unos instantes de verlo.

-Hola-Saludo alegremente Tenten a todo el equipo

-Hola- Contesto Hinata y Shino

En ese momento noto q Kiba solo la miraba con un poco de ternura y a la vez un poco de odio

-Hola-Dijo Tenten un poco tímida

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Kiba un poco confundido

-Ahhhh pues mira te venia a dejar a Akamaru y tu chamarra y a platicar con tigo-Dijo Tenten un poco confundida

-Mmmm búscame después del entrenamiento estoy ocupado- Dijo Kiba

-Hammm, bueno realmente no estas haciendo nada jeje- Comento Tenten

Kiba en ese momento la vio con un odio y un cariño que no sabia si alejarse de hay o simplemente acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo.

-…-Kiba guardo silencio mientras miraba los ojos de Tenten

-Realmente lo siento, siento haber cometido el error mas grande, lo tenia todo frente ami y no me di cuenta-Dijo Tenten mientras con la cabeza así abajo se alejada del lugar.

-Oye espera!- Le grito Kiba mientras se acerba a ella

-Si- Comento Tenten

-Yo nunca pensé que las cosas saldrían a si pensé que podríamos intentarlo pero realmente tu novio interviene es por eso que estoy enfadado-Dijo Kiba mientras la abrazaba

-Je jeje…[¬¬°] novio quien es según tu?-dijo Tenten mientras lo miraba hacia el rostro

-Eh pues quien mas Neji-

-Neji jeje jeje no como crees el no es nada mío-

-El me dijo eso-

-Noooo enserio realmente ni es mi amigo- Contesto Tenten agachando la cabeza.

Tenten tenia muchas ganas de abrazar a Kiba con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento Tenten levanto los brazos estaba convencida de abrazarlo, estiro los brazos y lo estrecho.

-Kiba! Tenemos que entrenar- dijo Hinata

Tenten cortada de la inspiración …

-Jeje mmmm luego nos vemos- Dijo Tenten mientras se iba

-…- Kiba guardo silencio no sabia que responder después de la acción que avía hecho aquella chica.

Tenten un poco desconcertada, tomo el camino hacia su casa, pensaba en todo lo que avía sucedido hace unos pocos instantes.

Mientras tanto Kiba no pudo entrenar bien como las otras veces. Se veía totalmente desconcentrado.

-Ahh Kiba te encuentras bien?, creo q la visita de Tenten no te acento como querías- Dijo Shino mirando a otro lado.

- Realmente todo iba perfecto hasta que personas con ojos blancos interrumpieran esto-Dijo Kiba, acariciando a Akamaru.

Mientras tanto se sentó a meditar si lo que había echo estaba bien, en eso miro a lo lejos dos personas muy felices … Shikamaru y Temari

-Hola!- Grito Temari con euforia

-…- Tenten solo guardo silencio al ver el sentimiento que ellos dos portaban - Ahh hola Temari te puedo pedir un favor?-


	4. que paso!

-Ammm está bien…- Respondió Temari tomada de la mano de shikamaru

-Mmm mira realmente yo quisiera saber ¿quien confesó su amor primero?- Dijo Tenten un poco sonrojada

-a bueno esto es un poco difícil de contestar- Dijo Shikamaru mientras se rascaba su cabeza

-Fui yo- Contesto segura Temari- Shikamaru nunca se animaba

-Ammm no tenias que decir eso – dijo Shikamaru mientras serraba sus ojos

-Ahh! Está bien luego nos vemos…-Dijo Tenten mientras agachaba cabeza.

Tenten estaba confundida hace unos días estaba segura del amor que le tenía a aquel compañero de equipo que con tantas fuerzas amaba… Pero sus pensamientos se tornaban a aquel chico que unas horas antes avía visto, al que antes lo veía solo como una pérdida de tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta que si uno se enfadaba con el otro le hacía falta algo.

Se dirigió a su casa, abrió la puerta y entro directamente a su cuarto sin saludar a nadie, se recostó en su cama mientras pensaba en aquel chico que le quitaba uno que otro suspiro.

-Tenten! Un chico raro te busca- Grito su madre

-Bajo en un segundo- Respondió Tenten emocionada al pensar que quizás se pueda tratar de Kiba.

Tenten bajo rápidamente las escales y giro hacia la derecha al asomarse a la puerta vio a Neji

-ah! Eres tú… que quieres ahora- Dijo Tenten enfadada

-Sigues enojada?- Le pregunto Neji

-Me preguntas eso con lo que acabas de hacer? Que chica no va a estar enojada si corre a alguien que a… cállate iba a decir cosas que no quiero-

-Dilo... di esa palabra-

-Que am…-

-Está bien ya cállate- interrumpió Neji antes de que Tenten acabara la palabra- mira realmente yo siento algo por ti y nunca lo avía podido expresar por pena… pero como están las cosas veo que es momento de decirlo antes de que un perro te aleje de mi… yo te… amo- Dijo Neji sonrojado mientras daba la espalda y se retiraba

Tenten salió de su casa confundida pues avía esperado tanto ese momento en el que por tanto tiempo amaba le confesara sus sentimientos… pero eso no le dio importancia, lo que le dio importancia es imaginar cómo sería el momento en el que Kiba se le declarara.

-Haaam! Temari tiene razón si él no se anima yo lo haré…-Dijo Tenten mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento

Iba muy feliz mientras se peinaba con sus dedos en el camino, faltaba poco por llegar y recordó los lindos momentos que paso con Kiba y mas la motivo de hecho fue más rápido.

-Kiba quiero…- Dijo Tenten y cayó cuando vio lo que sucedía- Que rayos! Le sucedió a Kiba!-

Kiba estaba acostado en el suelo muy mal herido

-¿Qué le paso Hinata?- Pregunto Tenten mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas

-Estábamos… practi-practican…do… cuaando- Dijo Hinata con voz temblorosa

-Cállate hablas muy lento… Shino que paso?-

-Mjm! Kiba practicaba con Akamaru así que decidí practicar con ellos… hice un ataque y no medí mis fuerzas y herí a Kiba y a Akamaru- dijo Shino asustado

-Bueno el asunto es curarlo Shino puedes hacer una que tus insectos hagan venir a Tsunade venga a revisarlo – Dijo Tenten angustiada

-Claro es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

Shino saco un insecto de su manga le hizo una seña, cuando Tenten se dio cuenta miles de insectos salieron de su manga y se alejaron, se veía como una gran nube negra acercándose ala casa de la Hokage.

**Perdón por no subir el capitulo péro no teniia mucho tiempo Jaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten iba de prisa atrás de esa nube negra

-Genial llegamos! – Grito Tenten

-Haaa… hay alguien en casa?- Pregunto Hinata con su voz tímida

-Kiaaaaaaaaa ¡un momento- Gritaron de adentro – Pfhh! Perdón es que el pequeño tonton se escapo y Lo buscábamos- Dijo Shizune agitada.

-Bueno ya está bien necesitamos ayuda está la Hokage!- Dijo Shino alterado

-Ah! Sí pasen, paseen…-

Después de esperar 20 minutos…

-Hola perdón por la espera hehehe- Dijo Tsunade

-Si claro no importa, disculpe puede atender a Kiba está muy mal- Dijo Tenten mientras apretaba con delicadeza la mano de Kiba

-Mmm veré que puedo hacer esperen afuera- Dijo la Hokage mientras señalaba los insectos que se metieran a la sala de operaciones

-Lamento mucho todo lo que paso…- Dijo Shino tímido

Tenten solo levantado el rostro y lo volvió a dejar caer

-No te preocupes yo debo disculparme la verdad me puse muy mal con tigo y me siento mal- Dijo Tenten

-Está bien disculpa aceptada pero, tu… lo amas?-

-Antes estaba confundida no sabía si es amor o solo un juego de niños, pero realmente ahora que está mal me preocupo mucho por él y no sé qué hacer, deseo ir a él y abrazarlo pero sé que yo lo lastime una vez y no lo quiero volver a hacer-

-El me dijo que…-

-Disculpen Kiba está muy mal y ustedes aclarando sentimientos- Dijo Hinata un poco enojada

-Hinata por favor déjanos hablar solos- Dijo Shino cuando nunca antes le dirigía la palabra a Hinata

Hinata solo solto una mirada fría a Tenten y salió

-Ella igual esta enamorada de Kiba?- dijo Tenten

-Si ella hace todo para que Kiba le haga caso o la voltee a ver si quiera por 5 minutos, pero no lo hace, cuando se entero que Kiba te… -

-Kiba me qué ?continua-

-Que Kiba te ama…-

Tenten se quedo confundida y su mirada chocante sin nada que decir

-a... Supongo que desde hay Hinata me odia… ¿O no?-

- A si de hecho desde ese día Hinata siente un odio hacia ti-

En ese momento un trueno azoto a la aldea

-Tengo que irme -Dijo Shino

-Si está bien cualquier cosa yo te aviso-

Shino estiro sus brazos y le entrego a Akamaru a Tenten. Tenten lo cubrió con la chamarra de Kiba para que no sintiera el frio.

Tenten se quedo dormida bajo un árbol con el pequeño canino entre sus brazos

-Tenten, Tenten despierta-Dijo aquel hombre que admiraba Tenten

-m? ¿- Tenten adormecida sube la mirada estaba ese chico al que antes le avía entregado todo su amor- Neji que haces aquí

-Párate, mírate estas mojada, jaa lo que te hace hacer el amor no?-

-Eh el amor ¿ de qué hablas?-

-Si estas mojándote para esperar a Kiba de la cirugía y mira yo aquí con un dolor en el pecho, aquella chica que me amo está enamorada de otro y yo incluso me mojo para al menos decirle a esa chica lo tanto que la amo-

-Y esa chica soy yo?-

-Si quería decirte que aunque ames a Kiba todo está bien te voy a seguir amando-

La abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la cubría con un cobertor seco después de esto se alejo

-Tenten! Kiba esta muriendo!- Grito Tsunade

Tenten un poco ida con lo que paso respondió altera

-Que!-

Corrió hacia esa sala

-Ah! Pequeña no le agás caso Tsunade así es amenudeo asusta a la gente pero Kiba ya está mejor lo puedes pasar a ver- Dijo Shizune mientras cargaba a Tontón

Tenten se dirigió a esa habitación muy nerviosa no sabía si solo preguntarle por su salud o simplemente darle aquel beso con el que soñaba antes de que Neji la despertara.

-Tock! … tock!- se escucho los toquidos de la puerta

-Adelante- Respondieron desde adentro

-Hola- Dijo Tenten mientras lo miraba

-Hola – Respondió Kiba con una sonrisa en su cara

-Mira Kiba es que yo sé que no estuvo bien lo que…-

-Shh- interrumpió Kiba- No hay palabras

Kiba se acerco a ella como nunca lo avía echo a nadie más la como de su rostro húmedo, acerco sus labios a los de la kunoichi y la beso, Tenten sintió una gran nerviosismo bajo los brazos dejando caer al pobre de Akamaru, subió las manos y lo tomo del cuello.

-Te amo- Dijo Tenten al oído de Kiba

-Jaa yo igual – Respondió Kiba

Los dos se abrazaron con tanta fuerza mientras otro beso los unía.

FIN

Jojo Que tal la historia Jee espero que haya sido de su agrado es mi primer fic & la verdad nos e me puse nerviosa al escribir el final, perdón por no actualizarlo pero jeje no tenía tiempo. Espero hacer mas fics pero por fas ideas de otras parejas jejeje Gracias!


End file.
